culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Spartacus (film)
Spartacus is a 1960 American epic historical drama film directed by Stanley Kubrick.3 The screenplay by Dalton Trumbo was based on the novel Spartacus by Howard Fast. It was inspired by the life story of the leader of a slave revolt in antiquity, Spartacus, and the events of the Third Servile War. The film starred Kirk Douglas as Spartacus, Laurence Olivier as the Roman general and politician Marcus Licinius Crassus, Peter Ustinov, who won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, as slave trader Lentulus Batiatus, John Gavin as Julius Caesar, Jean Simmons as Varinia, Charles Laughton as Sempronius Gracchus and Tony Curtis as Antoninus. The film won four Academy Awards in all. Douglas, whose Bryna Productions company was producing the film, removed original director Anthony Mann after the first week of shooting. Kubrick, with whom Douglas had worked before, was brought on board to take over direction.4 It is the only film directed by Kubrick where he did not have complete artistic control. Screenwriter Dalton Trumbo was blacklisted at the time as one of the Hollywood Ten. Douglas publicly announced that Trumbo was the screenwriter of Spartacus, and President-elect John F. Kennedy crossed American Legion picket lines to view the film, helping to end blacklisting.56 The author of the novel on which it is based, Howard Fast, was also blacklisted, and originally had to self-publish it. The film became the biggest moneymaker in Universal Studios' history, until it was surpassed by Airport (1970).7 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Screenplay development 3.2 Filming 3.3 Music 3.4 Political commentary, Christianity, and reception 4 Re-releases and restoration 5 Awards and nominations 5.1 Academy Awards 6 Critical reception 7 "I'm Spartacus!" 8 See also 9 References 10 External links Plot In the 1st century BC, the Roman Republic has slid into corruption, its menial work done by armies of slaves. One of these, a proud and gifted man named Spartacus (Kirk Douglas), is so uncooperative in his servitude that he is sentenced to fight as a gladiator. He is trained at a school run by the unctuous Roman businessman Lentulus Batiatus (Peter Ustinov), who instructs Spartacus's trainer Marcellus (Charles McGraw) to not overdo his indoctrination because he thinks "He has quality." Amid the abuse, Spartacus forms a quiet relationship with a serving woman named Varinia (Jean Simmons), whom he refuses to rape when she is sent to "entertain" him in his cell. Batiatus receives a visit from the Roman senator Marcus Licinius Crassus (Laurence Olivier), who aims to become dictator of Rome. Crassus buys Varinia on a whim, and for the amusement of his companions arranges for Spartacus and three others to fight in pairs. When Spartacus is disarmed, his opponent, an African named Draba (Woody Strode), spares his life in a burst of compassion and attacks the Roman audience, but is killed by an arena guard and Crassus. The next day, with the school's atmosphere still tense over this episode, Batiatus takes Varinia away to Crassus's house in Rome. Spartacus kills Marcellus, who was taunting him over this, and their fight escalates into a riot. The gladiators overwhelm their guards and escape into the Italian countryside. Spartacus is elected chief of the fugitives and decides to lead them out of Italy and back to their homes. They plunder Roman country estates as they go, collecting enough money to buy sea transport from Rome's foes, the pirates of Cilicia. Countless other slaves join the group, making it as large as an army. One of the new arrivals is Varinia, who escaped while being delivered to Crassus. Another is a slave entertainer named Antoninus (Tony Curtis), who also fled Crassus's service after the Roman tried to seduce him. Privately, Spartacus feels mentally inadequate because of his lack of education during years of servitude. However, he proves an excellent leader and organizes his diverse followers into a tough and self-sufficient community. Varinia, now his informal wife, becomes pregnant by him, and he also comes to regard the spirited Antoninus as a sort of son. The Roman Senate becomes increasingly alarmed as Spartacus defeats the multiple armies it sends against him. Crassus's populist opponent Gracchus (Charles Laughton) knows that his rival will try to use the crisis as a justification for seizing control of the Roman army. To try and prevent this, Gracchus channels as much military power as possible into the hands of his own protege, a young senator named Julius Caesar (John Gavin). Although Caesar lacks Crassus's contempt for the lower classes of Rome, he mistakes the man's rigid outlook for nobility. Thus, when Gracchus reveals that he has bribed the Cilicians to get Spartacus out of Italy and rid Rome of the slave army, Caesar regards such tactics as beneath him and goes over to Crassus. Crassus uses a bribe of his own to make the pirates abandon Spartacus and has the Roman army secretly force the rebels away from the coastline towards Rome. Amid panic that Spartacus means to sack the city, the Senate gives Crassus absolute power. Now surrounded by Romans, Spartacus convinces his men to die fighting. Just by rebelling and proving themselves human, he says that they have struck a blow against slavery. In the ensuing battle, after initially breaking the ranks of Crassus's legions, the slave army ends up trapped between Crassus and two other forces advancing from behind, and most of them are massacred. Afterward, the Romans try to locate the rebel leader for special punishment by offering a pardon (and return to enslavement) if the men will identify Spartacus, living or dead. Every surviving man responds by shouting "I'm Spartacus!" (an idea from Fast's novel, not documented by history). As a result, Crassus has them all sentenced to death by crucifixion along the Via Appia. Meanwhile, Crassus has found Varinia and Spartacus's newborn son and has taken them prisoner. He is disturbed by the idea that Spartacus can command more love and loyalty than he can and hopes to compensate by making Varinia as devoted to him as she was to her former husband. When she rejects him, he furiously seeks out Spartacus (whom he recognizes from having watched him in the arena) and forces him to fight Antoninus to the death. The survivor is to be crucified, along with all the other men captured after the great battle. Spartacus kills Antoninus to spare him this fate. The incident leaves Crassus worried about Spartacus's potential to live in legend as a martyr. In other matters, he is also worried about Caesar, who he senses will someday eclipse him. Gracchus, having seen Rome fall into tyranny, commits suicide. Before doing so, he bribes his friend Batiatus to rescue Spartacus's family from Crassus and carry them away to freedom. On the way out of Rome, the group pass under Spartacus's cross. Varinia is able to comfort him in his dying moments by showing him his little son, who will grow up without ever having been a slave. Cast Kirk Douglas as Spartacus Laurence Olivier as Crassus Jean Simmons as Varinia Charles Laughton as Gracchus Peter Ustinov as Batiatus Tony Curtis as Antoninus John Gavin as Julius Caesar John Dall as Marcus Glabrus Nina Foch as Helena Glabrus John Ireland as Crixus Herbert Lom as Tigranes Levantus (pirate envoy) Charles McGraw as Marcellus Joanna Barnes as Claudia Marius Harold J. Stone as David Woody Strode as Draba Peter Brocco as Ramon Paul Lambert as Gannicus Robert J. Wilke as Guard Captain Nick Dennis as Dionysius (credited as Nicholas) John Hoyt as Caius Frederick Worlock as Laelius (credited as Frederic) Production Original 1960 theatrical release poster The development of Spartacus was partly instigated by Kirk Douglas's failure to win the title role in William Wyler's Ben-Hur. Douglas had worked with Wyler before on Detective Story, and was disappointed when Wyler chose Charlton Heston instead. Shortly after, Edward (Eddie) Lewis, a vice president in Douglas's film company, Bryna Productions (named after Douglas's mother), had Douglas read Howard Fast's novel, Spartacus, which had a related theme—an individual who challenges the might of the Roman Empire—and Douglas was impressed enough to purchase an option on the book from Fast with his own financing. Universal Studios eventually agreed to finance the film after Douglas persuaded Olivier, Laughton, and Ustinov to act in it. Lewis became the producer of the film, with Douglas taking executive producer credit. Lewis subsequently produced other films for Douglas.4 At the same time Yul Brynner was planning his own Spartacus film for United Artists with Douglas's agent Lew Wasserman suggesting he try having his film produced for Universal Studios. With Dalton Trumbo's screenplay being completed in two weeks, Universal and Douglas won the "Spartacus" race.8 Screenplay development Howard Fast was originally hired to adapt his own novel as a screenplay, but he had difficulty working in the format. He was replaced by Dalton Trumbo, who had been blacklisted as one of the Hollywood Ten, and intended to use the pseudonym "Sam Jackson". Kirk Douglas insisted that Trumbo be given screen credit for his work, which helped to break the blacklist.9 Trumbo had been jailed for contempt of Congress in 1950, after which he had survived by writing screenplays under assumed names. Douglas's intervention on his behalf was praised as an act of courage. In his autobiography, Douglas states that this decision was motivated by a meeting that he, Edward Lewis, and Kubrick had regarding whose name(s) to put against the screenplay in the movie credits, given Trumbo's shaky position with Hollywood executives. One idea was to credit Lewis as co-writer or sole writer, but Lewis vetoed both suggestions. Kubrick then suggested that his own name be used. Douglas and Lewis found Kubrick's eagerness to take credit for Trumbo's work revolting, and the next day, Douglas called the gate at Universal saying, "I'd like to leave a pass for Dalton Trumbo." Douglas writes, "For the first time in ten years, Trumbo walked on to a studio lot. He said, 'Thanks, Kirk, for giving me back my name.'"4 The filming was plagued by the conflicting visions of Kubrick and Trumbo. Kubrick complained that the character of Spartacus had no faults or quirks, and he later distanced himself from the film.10 Blacklisting effectively ended in 1960 when it lost credibility. Trumbo was publicly given credit for two major films: Otto Preminger made public that Trumbo wrote the screenplay for the hit, Exodus,11 and Kirk Douglas publicly announced that Trumbo was the screenwriter of Spartacus.12 Further, President John F. Kennedy publicly ignored a demonstration organized by the American Legion and went to see the movie.56 Filming Stanley Kubrick looking through camera with cinematographer Russell Metty (in hat) standing behind. After David Lean turned down an offer to direct, Spartacus was to be directed by Anthony Mann, then best known for his Westerns such as Winchester '73 and The Naked Spur. Douglas fired Mann at the end of the first week of shooting, in which the opening sequence in the quarry had been filmed. "He seemed scared of the scope of the picture," wrote Douglas in his autobiography; yet a year later Mann would embark on another epic of similar size, El Cid. The dismissal (or resignation) of Mann is mysterious since the opening sequences, filmed at Death Valley, Nevada, set the style for the rest of the movie. Thirty-year-old Stanley Kubrick was hired to take over. He had already directed four feature films (including Paths of Glory, also starring Douglas). Spartacus was a bigger project by far, with a budget of $12 million (equivalent to approximately $97,410,959 in today's funds13) and a cast of 10,500, a daunting project for such a young director. Paths of Glory, his previous film, had only been budgeted at $935,000. Spartacus was filmed using the 35 mm Super 70 Technirama format14 and then blown up to 70 mm film. This was a change for Kubrick, who preferred using the standard spherical format. This process allowed him to achieve ultra-high definition and to capture large panoramic scenes, including one with 8,000 trained soldiers from Spain representing the Roman army. Kubrick had wanted to shoot the picture in Rome with cheap extras and resources, but Edward Muhl, president of Universal Pictures, wanted to make an example of the film and prove that a successful epic could be made in Hollywood itself and "stem the flood of 'runaway' producers heading for Europe".15 A compromise was reached by filming the intimate scenes in Hollywood, and the battle scenes, at Kubrick's request, in Spain. Kubrick found working outdoors or in real locations to be distracting; he believed the actors would benefit more from working on a sound stage, where they could fully concentrate. To create the illusion of the large crowds that play such an essential role in the film, Kubrick's crew used three-channel sound equipment to record 76,000 spectators at a Michigan State – Notre Dame college football game shouting "Hail, Crassus!" and "I'm Spartacus!" The battle scenes were filmed on a vast plain outside Madrid. Eight thousand trained soldiers from the Spanish infantry were used to double as the Roman army. Kubrick directed the armies from the top of specially constructed towers. However, he eventually had to cut all but one of the gory battle scenes, due to negative audience reactions at preview screenings. So precise was Kubrick, that even in arranging the bodies of the slaughtered slaves he had each "corpse" assigned with a number and instructions.16 Disputes broke out during the filming. Cinematographer Russell Metty, a veteran with experience working in big pictures such as Orson Welles' The Stranger (1946) and Touch of Evil (1958) and Howard Hawks's Bringing Up Baby (1938),17 complained about Kubrick's unusually precise and detailed instructions for the film's camerawork and disagreed with Kubrick's use of light. On one occasion he threatened to quit to Ed Muhl, to which Kubrick told him: "You can do your job by sitting in your chair and shutting up. I'll be the director of photography."18 Metty later muted his criticisms after winning the Oscar for Best Cinematography.19 Kubrick wanted to shoot at a slow pace of two camera set-ups a day, but the studio insisted that he do 32; a compromise of eight had to be made.15 Despite the film being a huge box office success, gaining four Oscars, and being considered to rank among the very best of historical epics, Kubrick disowned the movie, and did not include it as part of his canon. Although his personal mark is a distinct part of the final picture, his contract did not give him complete control over the filming, the only occasion he did not exercise such control over one of his films.20 Music This section possibly contains original research. Please improve it by verifying the claims made and adding inline citations. Statements consisting only of original research should be removed. (November 2009) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The original score for Spartacus was composed and conducted by six-time Academy Award nominee Alex North. It was nominated by the American Film Institute for their list of greatest film scores. It is a textbook example of how modernist compositional styles can be adapted to the Hollywood leitmotif technique. North's score is epic, as befits the scale of the film. After extensive research of music of that period, North gathered a collection of antique instruments that, while not authentically Roman, provided a strong dramatic effect. These instruments included a sarrusophone, Israeli recorder, Chinese oboe, lute, mandolin, Yugoslav flute, kythara, dulcimer, and bagpipes. North's prize instrument was the ondioline, similar to an earlier version of the electronic synthesizer, which had never been used in film before. Much of the music is written without a tonal center, or flirts with tonality in ways that most film composers would not risk. One theme is used to represent both slavery and freedom, but is given different values in different scenes, so that it sounds like different themes. The love theme for Spartacus and Varinia is the most accessible theme in the film, and there is a harsh trumpet figure for Crassus. The soundtrack album runs less than forty-five minutes and is not very representative of the score. There were plans to re-record a significant amount of the music with North's friend and fellow film composer Jerry Goldsmith, but the project kept getting delayed. Goldsmith died in 2004. Numerous bootleg recordings have been made, but none has good sound quality. In 2010, the soundtrack was re-released as part of a set, featuring 6 CDs, 1 DVD, and a 168-page booklet. This is a limited edition of 5,000 copies.21 Political commentary, Christianity, and reception The film parallels 1950s American history, specifically HUAC hearings and the civil rights movement. The hearings, where witnesses were demanded to "name names" of supposed communist sympathizers, resemble the climactic scene when the slaves, asked by Crassus to give up their leader by pointing him out from the multitude, each stand up to proclaim, "I am Spartacus". Howard Fast, who wrote the book on which the film was based, "was jailed for his refusal to testify, and wrote the novel Spartacus while in prison".22 The comment of how slavery was a central part of American history is pointed to in the beginning in the scenes featuring Draba and Spartacus. Draba sacrifices himself by attacking Crassus rather than kill Spartacus. This scene could point to the "fact" that Americans are indebted to the suffering of African Americans, who played a major role in building the country. The fight to end segregation and to promote the equality of African Americans is seen in the mixing of races within the gladiator school as well as in the army of Spartacus where all fight for freedom.23 Another instance of the film's allusions to the political climate of the United States is hinted at in the beginning where Rome is described as a republic "that lay fatally stricken with a disease called human slavery", and describing Spartacus as a "proud, rebellious son dreaming of the death of slavery, 2000 years before it finally would die"; thus the ethical and political vision of the film is first introduced as a foreground for the ensuing action.24 The voice-over at the beginning of the film also depicts Rome as destined to fail by the rise of Christianity: In the last century before the birth of the new faith called Christianity which was destined to overthrow the pagan tyranny of Rome and bring about a new society, the Roman Republic stood at the very center of the civilized world… Even at the zenith of her pride and power, the Republic lay fatally stricken with the disease called human slavery. The age of the dictator was at hand, waiting in the shadows for the event to bring forth. In that same century, in the conquered Greek province of Thrace, an illiterate slave woman added to her master's wealth by giving birth to a son whom she names Spartacus. A proud rebellious son, who was sold to living death in the mines of Libya, before his thirteenth birthday. There under whip and chain and sun he lived out his youth and his young manhood, dreaming the death of slavery 2000 years before it finally would die. Thus, Rome is portrayed as the oppressor suffering from its own excesses, where the prospect of Christian salvation is offered as the means to end Roman oppression and slavery.25 The film's release occasioned both applause from the mainstream media and protests from anti-communist groups such as the National Legion of Decency, which picketed theaters showcasing the film. The controversy over its "legitimacy as an expression of national aspirations wasn’t stilled until the newly elected John F. Kennedy crossed a picket line set up by anti-communist organizers to attend the film".22 Re-releases and restoration The film was re-released in 1967, without 23 minutes that had been in the original release. For the 1991 release, the same 23 minutes were restored, by Robert A. Harris, as were another 14 minutes that had been cut from the film before its original release. Steven Spielberg gave his backing to the restoration effort and recommended that Stanley Kubrick be informed of the project. Kubrick, who had disowned the film, had nothing to do with the physical restoration of the film, though he gave his approval to the effort; and the producers wanted his final approval of their work. Universal's negative was unusable because it had been cut twice and the colors were badly faded. Kubrick's print of the film, which was donated to the Museum of Modern Art, could not be used for the restoration because it was considered archival. The original studio black-and-white separation prints, used as a backup in 1960, were used, though the processing lab had to develop a new lens capable of printing the Technirama frame without losing fidelity. The restoration cost almost $1 million.2627 The 1991 restoration includes several violent battle sequences that had been left out because of the negative reaction of preview audiences. It also has a bath scene in which the Roman patrician and general Crassus (Olivier) attempts to seduce his slave Antoninus (Curtis), speaking about the analogy of "eating oysters" and "eating snails" to express his opinion that sexual preference is a matter of taste rather than morality. When the film was restored (two years after Olivier's death), the original dialogue recording of this scene was missing; it had to be re-dubbed. Tony Curtis, by then 66, was able to re-record his part, but Crassus's voice was an impersonation of Olivier by Anthony Hopkins, who had been suggested by Olivier's widow, Joan Plowright. A talented mimic, he had been a protegé of Olivier during Olivier's days as the National Theatre's artistic director, and had portrayed Crassus in the Jeff Wayne musical album. Kubrick faxed instructions as to how the scene should be played. The actors separately recorded their dialogue.26 Four minutes of the film are lost, because of Universal's mishandling of its film prints in the 1970s. These scenes relate to the character Gracchus (Laughton), including a scene in which he commits suicide. The audio tracks of these scenes have survived. They are included on the Criterion Collection DVD, alongside production stills of some of the lost footage. In 2015, for its 55th anniversary, the film went through an extensive 4K digital restoration, from a 6K scan of the 1991 reconstruction of the film.– discuss The 2015 restoration is 12 minutes longer. The original, 6-channel audio track was also remixed and remastered in 7.1 surround sound. Robert A. Harris oversaw the 2015 digital restoration. The film was re-released to Blu-ray Disc on October 6, 2015, featuring a 1080p transfer of the 2015 restoration in 2.20:1 aspect ratio and 7.1 DTS-HD Master Audio surround sound. Special features include a featurette on the 2015 restoration, a 2015 interview with Kirk Douglas, and several features from the Criterion Collection DVD. The 2015 restoration had originally been scheduled to have its theatrical premiere in March 2015 at the TCM Classic Film Festival,28 but was pulled from the festival,29 and from a July 2015 engagement in Chicago, because the restoration had not been completed in time.30 The DCP version of the restoration played at Film Forum in New York City, November 4-12, 2015.3132 Awards and nominations Academy Awards Award33 Winner(s) Best Actor in a Supporting Role Peter Ustinov Best Art Direction–Set Decoration, Color Alexander Golitzen Eric Orbom Russell A. Gausman Julia Heron Best Cinematography, Color Russell Metty Best Costume Design, Color Arlington Valles Bill Thomas Nominations Best Film Editing Robert Lawrence Best Music, Scoring of a Dramatic or Comedy Picture Alex North Spartacus has been on five different AFI 100 Years... lists including #62 for thrills, #22 for heroes, #44 for cheers and #81 for overall movies. In June 2008, AFI revealed its "10 Top 10"—the best ten films in ten "classic" American film genres—after polling over 1,500 people from the creative community. Spartacus was acknowledged as the fifth best film in the epic genre.3435 American Film Institute listsAFI's 100 Years...100 Movies – Nominated36 AFI's 100 Years...100 Thrills – #62 AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains: Spartacus – #22 Hero AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: "I'm Spartacus! I'm Spartacus!" – Nominated37 AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) – #81 AFI's 10 Top 10 – #5 Epic film Critical reception The movie received mixed reviews when first released, but over time its reputation has gained in stature. Critics such as Roger Ebert have argued that the film has flaws, though his review is generally positive otherwise.38 When released, the movie was attacked by both the American Legion and the Hollywood columnist Hedda Hopper because of its connection with Trumbo. Hopper stated, "The story was sold to Universal from a book written by a commie and the screen script was written by a commie, so don't go to see it."4 Bosley Crowther called it a "spotty, uneven drama."39 It has a 96% (fresh) rating on Rotten Tomatoes.40 "I'm Spartacus!" In the climactic scene, recaptured slaves are asked to identify Spartacus in exchange for leniency; instead, each slave proclaims himself to be Spartacus, thus sharing his fate. The documentary Trumbo9 suggests that this scene was meant to dramatize the solidarity of those accused of being Communist sympathizers during the McCarthy Era who refused to implicate others, and thus were blacklisted.41 Regarding this scene, an in-joke is used in Kubrick's next film, Lolita (1962), where Humbert Humbert asks Clare Quilty, "Are you Quilty?" to which he replies, "No, I'm Spartacus. Have you come to free the slaves or something?"42 Many subsequent films, television shows and advertisements have referenced or parodied the iconic scene. One of these is the film Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979), which reverses the situation by depicting an entire group undergoing crucifixion all claiming to be Brian, who, it has just been announced, is eligible for release ("I'm Brian." "No, I'm Brian." "I'm Brian and so's my wife.")42 Further examples have been documented42 in David Hughes' The Complete Kubrick43 and Jon Solomon's The Ancient World in Cinema.44 See also List of American films of 1960 List of films set in ancient Rome List of historical drama films List of films featuring slavery List of films based on military books (pre-1775) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Spartacus (1960) - Financial Information". The Numbers. Retrieved December 24, 2014. 2.Jump up ^ M-G-M CASHING IN ON OSCAR VICTORY: ' Ben-Hur' Gross Expected to Reach 7 Million by Week's End -- 'Spartacus' Booked New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 07 Apr 1960: 44. 3.Jump up ^ "Spartacus". TCM database. Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved February 29, 2016. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kirk Douglas. The Ragman's Son (Autobiography). Pocket Books, 1990. Chapter 26: The Wars of Spartacus. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Schwartz, Richard A. "How the Film and Television Blacklists Worked". Florida International University. Retrieved December 15, 2011. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Kennedy Attends Movie in Capital". New York Times. 1961-02-04. Retrieved January 20, 2012. 7.Jump up ^ Link, Tom (1991). Universal City-North Hollywood: A Centennial Portrait. Chatsworth, CA: Windsor Publications. p. 87. ISBN 0-89781-393-6. 8.Jump up ^ The 'Spartacus' duel: UA, Yul Brynner and the rival ‘Gladiators’, Variety retrospective, August 13 2012, retrieved January 21, 2016 9.^ Jump up to: a b Trumbo (2007) at the Internet Movie Database Retrieved April 25, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ Winkler, Martin M. Spartacus: Film and History, p. 4. Wiley-Blackwell, 2007. ISBN 1-4051-3181-0. 11.Jump up ^ Nordheimer, Jon (September 11, 1976). "Dalton Trumbo, Film Writer, Dies; Oscar Winner Had Been Blacklisted". The New York Times. p. 17. Retrieved 2008-08-11. "...it was Otto Preminger, the director, who broke the blacklist months later by publicly announcing that he had hired Mr. Trumbo to do the screenplay" 12.Jump up ^ Harvey, Steve (September 10, 1976). "Dalton Trumbo Dies at 70, One of the 'Hollywood 10'". Los Angeles Times. p. 1. "He recalled how his name returned to the screen in 1960 with the help of Spartacus star Kirk Douglas: 'I had been working on Spartacus for about a year'" 13.Jump up ^ Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Community Development Project. "Consumer Price Index (estimate) 1800–". Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis. Retrieved November 10, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Hauerslev, Thomas. "Super Technirama 70". In 70 MM.com. Retrieved 2 September 2013. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Baxter 1997, p. 3. 16.Jump up ^ Duncan 2003, p. 69. 17.Jump up ^ Baxter 1997, p. 4. 18.Jump up ^ Baxter 1997, p. 6. 19.Jump up ^ Duncan 2003, p. 61. 20.Jump up ^ Guthmann, Edward (1999-07-18). "The Ones That (Almost) Got Away: Three films director Stanley Kubrick didn't want viewers to see". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved 2 September 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Varèse Sarabande Records: "Varèse Sarabande Records" 11 October 2010 22.^ Jump up to: a b Burgoyne, Robert. The Hollywood Historical Film, p. 93. Blackwell, 2008. ISBN 1-4051-4603-6. 23.Jump up ^ Burgoyne, Robert. The Hollywood Historical Film, pp. 86–90. Blackwell, 2008. ISBN 1-4051-4603-6. 24.Jump up ^ Burgoyne, Robert. The Hollywood Historical Film, p. 73. Blackwell, 2008. ISBN 1-4051-4603-6. 25.Jump up ^ Theodorakopoulos, Elena. Ancient Rome at the Cinema: Story and Spectacle in Hollywood and Rome, pp. 54–55. Bristol Phoenix, 2010. ISBN 978-1-904675-28-0. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "Restoration of "Spartacus" - "Spartacus" Production Notes". Universal Pictures. Retrieved 2 September 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "Spartacus". Warnrer Bros. Retrieved 2 September 2013. 28.Jump up ^ Ryan Lattanzio. "2014-11-03". Thompson on Hollywood! / Indiewire. Retrieved 2016-03-07. 29.Jump up ^ Bill Hunt (2015-03-25). "1776: Director's Cut coming to BD, plus Strange Days: 20th (in Germany), a Giger documentary & Kubrick's Spartacus!". The Digital Bits. Retrieved 2016-03-07. 30.Jump up ^ "Spartacus note". Gene Siskel Film Center. Retrieved 2016-03-07. "UPDATE: Because of unforeseen technical problems, Universal's 4K restoration of SPARTACUS was not completed in time for our scheduled screenings. We will be showing the 2K restoration instead." 31.Jump up ^ "SPECTACULAR new 4K restoration of Kubrick's SPARTACUS opens today!". 2015-11-04. Retrieved 2016-03-07. 32.Jump up ^ "Spartacus – restored in 4K at Film Forum, November 4 – 12, 2015". Unpaid Film Critic. 2015-11-05. Retrieved 2016-03-07. 33.Jump up ^ "NY Times: Spartacus". NY Times. Retrieved 2008-12-24. 34.Jump up ^ American Film Institute (2008-06-17). "AFI Crowns Top 10 Films in 10 Classic Genres". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved 2008-06-18. 35.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Epic". American Film Institute. Retrieved 2008-06-18. 36.Jump up ^ AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies Nominees 37.Jump up ^ AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes Nominees 38.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (1991-05-03). "Spartacus". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 2009-01-08. 39.Jump up ^ Crowther, Bosley (1960-10-07). "'Spartacus' Enters the Arena:3-Hour Production Has Premiere at DeMille". New York Times. Retrieved 2009-01-08. 40.Jump up ^ "Spartacus Movie Reviews, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2009-01-08. 41.Jump up ^ Pandolfi, Chris. "Trumbo". Movie Reviews. Gone With the Twins. Retrieved 31 December 2013. 42.^ Jump up to: a b c Winkler, Martin M. Spartacus: Film and History, pp. 6-7, fn. 12. Wiley-Blackwell, 2007. ISBN 1-4051-3181-0 43.Jump up ^ Hughes, David. The Complete Kubrick. London: Virgin, 2000; rpt. 2001, pp. 80-82. ISBN 0-7535-0452-9 44.Jump up ^ Solomon, Jon. The Ancient World in Cinema, 2nd edition. New Haven: Yale University Press, 2001, p. 53. ISBN 0-300-08337-8 BibliographyBaxter, John (1997). Stanley Kubrick: A Biography. HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-00-638445-8. Duncan, Paul (2003). Stanley Kubrick: The Complete Films. Taschen GmbH. ISBN 978-3836527750. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Spartacus (film). Spartacus at the Internet Movie Database Spartacus at Rotten Tomatoes Criterion Collection essay by Stephen Farber Rare, Never-Seen: Spartacus at 50 at LIFE 1 Category:1960 films Category:English-language films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s historical films Category:American drama films Category:American epic films Category:American historical films Category:American films Category:Best Drama Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Bisexuality-related films Category:Depictions of Julius Caesar on film Category:Film scores by Alex North Category:Films about gladiatorial combat Category:Films about rebels Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on historical novels Category:Films directed by Stanley Kubrick Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award-winning performance Category:Films set in Capua Category:Films set in the 1st century BC Category:Films shot in Madrid Category:Films that won the Best Costume Design Academy Award Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films whose cinematographer won the Best Cinematography Academy Award Category:Screenplays by Dalton Trumbo Category:Cultural depictions of Spartacus Category:Third Servile War films Category:Universal Pictures films